Worst Romeo Ever
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Scott got dumped, again. And Isaac is sick of putting up with him talking about Allison. (aka. Isaac is in love with Scott and Scott is so dense he doesn't realize until it could be too late.)


This is my first Scott/Isaac centered fic... so be nice :)

* * *

Scott paced up and down his room, occasionally threading his fingers through his hair and thinking about calling stiles because he just didn't know what the fuck to do anymore.

"I just love her, so much you know?" he exclaimed turning to look at Isaac who was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and fingers tapping lightly on his knee. "I don't get why she broke up with me… again."

Scott turned on his heel, walking from one end of the worn out blue carpet to the other, trying to work out exactly what had gone wrong this time. Other than the fact that he was a werewolf and she came from a family of hunters. Because that wasn't anything new, they had gotten through that before.

He sighed, falling down onto his bed beside Isaac and looking up at his friend. Isaac wasn't like stiles, he hadn't known him forever, but despite that they were closer than well… pretty much anyone Scott could think of. They just kind of clicked and Scott couldn't really think of a way to explain it. It just happened, everything felt easier with Isaac there. Maybe that was why he had called him when Allison dumped him. Again, but it was the fact that he showed up that meant the most to Scott.

Not that stiles wouldn't have. He had no doubt if he called stiles that he would show up. He just also had no doubt that he would get a long lecture of "this is what you get for dating an argent." And a long list of "I told you so's"

Which he so was not ready for at this moment.

Scott had the urge to bury his head in a pillow. "I've got to get her back. Right? She's my anchor. I love her." He said franticly.

Isaac opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He wanted to tell Scott "yes, she's your anchor, go get her. She loves you." Like he had done every other time, god did he want to because it would be so much easier than saying anything else. Because it wouldn't ruin anything.

But he couldn't do it.

Isaac stood up, heartbeat elevated, and he was sure Scott could hear it. "no." He said grabbing his back pack. "No you shouldn't. You should stop chasing a girl that keeps breaking your heart, you should stop ignoring the people who actually love you for her, and you should stop calling me to fix your girlfriend problems because I can't do it anymore."

And with that, Isaac walked out the door. Nodding at Scott's mom as he walked out the front door and wishing her a good day.

And Scott just laid on his bed. Trying to figure out, even if he did follow Isaac what he would say. Because lets be honest here he isn't the best with words. Not to mention he had no idea what was going on until he had apparently already fucked it up beyond recognition.

He groaned flipping open his phone and dialing Stiles' number.

"Stiles. I messed up. Bad." He mumbled into the receiver. "No, not Allison. Well yes her too. But Isaac. Yeah. See you soon."

And then Scott did bury his head under a pillow, and he left it there until stiles walked in his bedroom door and threatened to kick his ass if he didn't stop moping.

"You realize I'm a werewolf, right?" he said sitting up begrudgingly.

"You do realize I'm sleeping with your alpha and it's implied when I say I will kick your ass, that what I mean is HE will kick your ass while I watch." Stiles said laughing and flopping down onto Scott's bed.

"So, what did you do this time Romeo?" Stiles asked propping himself up with one arm.

Scott just ran his fingers through his hair, taking up his previous pacing once again.

"I… I didn't even know." He said flustered. "And I kept asking him for help, and he kept giving it and he just. He got mad. And god he is never going to talk to me again is he?"

Stiles stared at him; blank faced a moment before laughing a bit. "Scott… bud… I'm gonna need a little more to go on here."

Scott let out a lout exasperated sigh throwing himself against the door and sinking to the floor, knees pulled tight to his chest.

"Allison dumped me, again, and I was freaking out and I called Isaac and he came over and usually he just tells me to go for it, and to get her back but this time he stood up and said no, and told me that I should stop going after people who break my heart and ignoring the people who love me and then he said to stop calling him with all my girlfriend problems because he can't do it anymore and he left. He just left and now I lost one of my best friends and I don't even give a crap that Allison dumped me anymore."

Scott said throwing his head against his knees.

Stiles nodded.

"So you like him." He lead off, watching as Scott's head snapped up.

"What?, I… no…what" he denied flustered blush painting his face.

Stiles had to resist the very strong and overwhelming urge to hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand.

"Scott, you are my best friend. But sometimes I swear you are one of the dumbest people in the entire world." He said throwing one of Scott's own pillows at him.

"You like him. It wouldn't be bothering you if you didn't. and he likes you, he pretty much told you so why the hell are you sitting here with me and not hunting down Isaac and apologizing for putting him through all this Allison crap?" stiles asked frustrated.

Scott sat a moment. Thinking. Before standing up and hugging his best friend. "What would I do without you?" he asked before walking out his bedroom door.

"Die, a painful, lonely death without an adorable werewolf boyfriend." Stiles yelled after him as Scott ran down the stairs and out the front door.

It took him twenty minutes to find Isaac. Which wasn't too long but when you're looking for someone to tell them you're stupid for being with them almost constantly for almost a year and never realizing that you're in love with them… well twenty minutes is a long time.

When he found him, he was sitting on the front stairs of the hale house, staring at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

Scott stood there, a good three feet away before taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what he should say. "I'm an idiot." He said, hoping it might help.

Isaac stared up at him, fuck. He thought to himself as he looked at the sad expression on Isaac's face. The one he had put there.

"I'm more than an idiot, I'm an ass, and I'm sorry." He said.

Isaac nodded, not speaking.

"I'm really dense sometimes, and I didn't even notice." He said trying to explain himself, "please don't hate me forever." He begged, "Because it would really suck to just have realized I love you and then to have you never want to speak to me again, which I can understand because I should have realized before now and shouldn't have made you sit through countless hours of me talking about Allison's hair …"

Scott stopped; he was starting to sound like stiles with the amount he was talking so he cut himself off, "just… please don't hate me."

Isaac had gone back to staring at his shoes. And all Scott could think was that he had done it, he had screwed it up. That had to be a new record, two people on one day. Except this one hurt more.

A lot more.

He sighed, "I'm … just gonna go then." He said pushing his hands into his pockets and turning onto his heel.

So this was going to be awkward, partially because they were pack and he was going to see Isaac almost every day, and partially because there was a chance he was going to show up to the pack meeting tomorrow smelling like he had cried himself to sleep the night before.

Scott had made it ten feet before a hand closed around his wrist.

"You said that you love me."

Scott nodded, not sure he could turn around and face rejection again without crying. Because really there is only so much one guy can take in a day and he was pretty sure that being dumped, then realizing one of your best friends likes you, your guy best friend at that, then realizing you're in love with him only to show up to tell him and have him say nothing, and then reject you. Well Scott was pretty sure that would be filed under the whole "times when it is acceptable to go home and cry like a baby."

And because of that he pulled at his wrist, trying to tug it out of Isaac's grip. Which used to be easy when he had to pull his hand away from Allison. But Isaac was a werewolf too, and it seemed like he didn't want to let go.

Scott tugged again before whirling around. "look I get it, I took too long, I fucked it up, but just let me go home, and be depressed by myself because I'm pretty sure I've had enough rejection today you don't have to say it out loud."

And the next thing Scott knew he was pressed up against a tree, lips pressed firmly against his and strong hands tangled in his hair. He let out a groan and pulled Isaac closer to him, relief overwhelming him.

After a while, Isaac pulled way, out of breath and grinning, "I wasn't going to reject you." He said thumbs curling over Scott's cheeks. "Seems like a pretty stupid thing to do considering the fact that I love you." And then Isaac was kissing him again.

And Scott was grinning despite the fact that it might very well ruin the kiss because it was all teeth and awkwardness and slightly painful but it was the best kiss Scott had ever had.

And when he pulled away again, hands locked on Isaac's hips, breath ragged and heartbeat running wild. He grinned, "I promise, I'll never make you listen to my girlfriend problems again."

And Scott was sure that it was true, because he had no intentions to have any more.


End file.
